wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Turtle
Turtle is a male SeaWing dragonet and a student attending the Jade Mountain Academy. He is one of Tsunami's thirty-two brothers. He is noted to be dark green, like an emerald hidden in a cave, with flashes of brighter green underscales and hints of gold in his eyes. He wears a golden armband studded with pieces of Skyfire. It is theorized that he will be the main protagonist of Book 9, however, this is currently unconfirmed. Biography Moon Rising When Moon first sees Turtle, she is confused why she can't read his mind, then she sees a vision of a sunny beach, him pinning Anemone down while she writhes in pain. Then when the vision ends Anenome and Turtle and the entire SeaWing family disappears. Moon takes this as a sinister attempt to murder Anenome, and keeps a wary eye on Turtle afterwards. After Moon reveals that she can see the future and read minds, Turtle is the only one who doesn't get mad or runs away. He takes Moon to the lake at the bottom of Jade Mountain and helps her wash her wound on her shoulder when she got hit by a seed pod in the explosion of the dragonflame cactus. Moon tells Turtle that she can't hear his thoughts, to which Turtle laughs and Moon pleads Turtle to lead her to her clawmate's room. On their way, they pass the history cave and hear voices from inside (Tsunami and Sunny). After listening to half of Tsunami and Sunny's argument, Turtle reveals himself and tells Tsunami about the dragonflame cactus. He notes that this particular cactus was used in the Summer Palace attack from the SkyWings and his mother, Queen Coral, tortured a SkyWing as prisoner until she found out. To which he was surprisingly casual about. When Moon meets him she notices that she can't read his mind, due to the fact that he has an armband with skyfire stones. At the end of Moon Rising he gives one stone to each member of the Jade Winglet. ''Winter Turning Winter convinces, or rather, scares Turtle into going back to the Jade Mountain Academy to tell the Sunny and Tsunami and the others to not worry about the Jade Winglet, which according to Glory made them worry even more, and watch over Anemone. He is also shown in the epilogue with Anenome, Pike, and Barracuda in the underground lake. Personality Turtle seems to be laid back and complacent, happy to go along with what others want. Qibli described him as "used to being to being invisible. Almost prefers it, but not always." and "Easygoing." He describes himself as 'not interesting,' but Moon believes that he is. He is also undisturbed by violence, causally talking about how his mother tortured a captive SkyWing and treating the Dragonflame Cactus with curiosity and interest despite the horrible things it was used for. Moonwatcher believes that there is more to him than it seems. He is also very cautious, shown by his reluctance to fly through a thunderstorm. He is also kind and caring, helping Moonwatcher even after she was revealed to be telepathic. Trivia * He may be the main Protagonist of ''Talons of Power. * According to Winter, if an IceWing acted like he did, he'd be put in the seventh circle. * Turtle is the only named other dragon other than the protagonist on a book cover; you can see Turtle on the cover of Moon Rising. * Turtle may have a fear of heights. * He is the only named male heir to the SeaWings. * He may be the the one the prophecy was referring to by talons of power. * He is going to be in Escaping Peril, as the travelling partner to Peril. Quotes "Well 32." - To Tsunami about how many brothers she has. "Pyrrhia is at peace now. There are no more enemies." "Whatever you guys decide." "Three moons. It was a vision wasn't it? You can see the future." ''- To Moon "''Is that it? Or is there anything else we should know? Can you read our minds?" ''- To Moon ''"Kind of a cool evolutionary adaptation if you're a plant trying to survive on a mountain with fire breathing dragons, right? ... But, uh, horrible, obviously." "Thanks? I think? I'm not that interesting anyway." - after Moon tells him she can't read his mind "It's different. Swimming is not the same as trying to fly while getting blown about and whacked with little balls of water and also the lightning - have we talked about the lightning?" "You're a MIND READER. All you have to do is walk around until you hear someone's brain going: well done me. Tip top explosion I caused today. Aren't I a clever arsonist." ---- Gallery WoFJadeWingletWiki.png|By Rhyno Bullraq turtleee.jpg|By ForsakenFeather Turtle glowing.jpg|Turtle, by Destiny the nightwing Turtle-headshot.jpg|Turtle seawing_oc___sandbar_full_body_by_lillyleopard-d6zwaip.png|SeaWing Prince Turtle.png|Prince Turtle Dragonflame Cactus.png|Scene from Moon rising when Turtle explains the Dragonflame Cactus Turtle.jpg|Turtle by Warriordragon876 my turt and quibs.png|By JBdino625 Just a swim.png Pertle.png|Pertle, by Foxlover Category:Dragon Royalty Category:SeaWings Category:Jade Winglet Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:MR Characters Category:WT Characters Category:Tsunami's Family